Ice Age (2002 film)
Name: Ice Age Directed by: Chris Wedge Co-Directed by: Carlos Saldanha Produced by: Lori Forte Executive Producer: Christopher Meledandri Screenplay by: Peter Ackerman Michael Berg Michael J. Wilson Story by: Michael J. Wilson Additional Story by: James Bresnahan Galen T. Chu Doug Compton Xeth Feinberg Jeff Siergey Mike Thurmeier Associate Producer: John C. Donkin Original Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman Production Designer: Brian McEntee Edited by: John Carnochan Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: Blue Sky Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Animation Airdate: March 15, 2002 Length: 81 minutes, 38 seconds (1:21:38) Budget: $59 million Box office: $383.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 699 Ice Age is a 2002 American computer-animated buddy comedy-drama film directed by Chris Wedge and co-directed by Carlos Saldanha from a story by Michael J. Wilson. Produced by Blue Sky Studios as its first feature film, it was released by 20th Century Fox on March 15, 2002. The film features the voices of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, and Denis Leary. Set during the days of the ice age, the film centers around three main characters- Manny (Romano), a no-nonsense woolly mammoth; Sid (Leguizamo), a loudmouthed ground sloth; and Diego (Leary), a saber-tooth tiger- who come across a human baby and work together to return a human baby to its tribe. Additionally, the film occasionally follows Scrat, a speechless "saber-toothed squirrel" voiced by Wedge who is perpetually searching for a place in the ground to bury his acorn. Ice Age was originally intended as a 2D animated movie developed by Fox Animation Studios, but eventually became the first full-length animated movie for the newly-reformed Blue Sky, which had been reshaped from a special FX house to a CG animation studio. Focus shifted from making an action-adventure drama film to a more comedy-oriented one, and several writers, such as Michael Berg and Peter Ackerman, were brought on to bring out a wittier tone. Upon release, Ice Age was met with mostly positive reviews and was nominated at the 75th Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature, losing to Spirited Away. It was a box office success by grossing over $383 million, starting the Ice Age franchise. It was followed by four sequels, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009, Ice Age: Continental Drift in 2012, and Ice Age: Collision Course in 2016. The Whole Story A saber-toothed squirrel known as Scrat attempts to find a place to store his single acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals migrating south in order to escape the forthcoming ice age. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth, is left behind by his family and decides to move on by himself but is attacked by two prehistoric rhinos whom he angered by ruining their meal. Sid is soon saved by Manny, an agitated woolly mammoth heading north, who fights the rhinos off and continues his path. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, wants revenge on a group of humans for killing half of his pack, by eating the chief's infant son alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which the baby's mother is separated from everyone else and jumps down a waterfall upon being cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. As punishment for his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Later, Sid and Manny spot the baby and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to entrust her baby to Manny before she disappears into the water. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return the baby, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to half-peak where his pack is waiting to ambush them. After encountering several misadventures on their way, they reach a cave with several cave paintings made by humans. There Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and child were killed, leaving Manny a loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego and the baby almost reach their destination, Half-Peak, only to encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with the baby, make it across safely, but Diego freezes, about to fall into the lava. Manny saves him, narrowly missing certain death by falling into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night, and the baby takes his first walking steps towards Diego, who starts to change his mind about his mission. The next day, the herd approaches the ambush, causing Diego, now full of respect for Manny for saving his life to change his mind and confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush. As the pair turn hostile towards him, Diego asks for their trust, and tries to foil the attack. The herd battles Soto's pack, but despite their efforts, Soto's associates manage to corner Manny. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and is injured as a result. Manny then knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall onto Soto, killing him. Horrified, the rest of the pack retreat. Manny and Sid mourn for Diego's injury, which they believe is fatal, and continue their journey without him. The two manage to successfully return the baby to his tribe, and to their surprise, Diego manages to rejoin them, in time to see the baby leave. The group then begin to head off to warmer climates. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, an acorn that was also frozen in the same ice block is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. Voice Cast *Ray Romano as Manfred "Manny", a woolly mammoth *Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon *John Leguizamo as Sid, a giant ground sloth *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a "saber-toothed" squirrel *Goran Višnjić as Soto, a Smilodon *Jack Black as Zeke, a Smilodon *Diedrich Bader as Oscar, a Smilodon *Alan Tudyk as Lenny, a Homotherium *Cedric the Entertainer as Carl, a Brontops *Stephen Root as Frank, a Brontops *Jane Krakowski and Lorri Bagley as Rachel and Jennifer, respectively, a pair of female giant ground sloths *Tara Strong as Roshan, a human infant Other Languages *Ice Age (2002) Other Languages Language Dubs *Ice Age (2002) Language Dubs Quotes *Ice Age (2002) Quotes Credits *Ice Age (2002) Credits Media Release Ice Age is released on DVD and video November 26, 2002. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1/1.33:1 (HD/''Open Matte'') DVD Menu *Play Movie *Language Selection **Language and Audio: English 5.1 Surround, French Dolby Surround and Spanish Dolby Surround **Subtitles: English and Spanish *Scene Selections #A Squirrel's Life #The Big Chill? #All Alone #A Great Team #Tigers on the Prowl #Save the Child #Taking Care of the Baby #Food! #Bedtime #"Where's the Baby?" #Shortcut #Cave Drawings #The Searchers #A Hot Foot #The Tiger's Plan #Fire Starter #Ambush #Reunited #"20,000 Years Later" #End Titles *Bonus Features **Commentary by Director Chris Wedge and Co-Director Carlos Saldanha **Games **DVD-Rom Previews Coming to Video and DVD *Like Mike Trailer (December 2002) Now Available on Video and DVD *20th Century Fox Family Feature Trailer *Barbie as Rapunzel Commercial *The Bernie Mac Show TV Spot World Premiere Message *Gone Nutty Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s